


Ironic

by eugeweirdo



Category: New Amsterdam (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugeweirdo/pseuds/eugeweirdo
Summary: El universo tiene una forma retorcida de hacer funcionar las cosas.
Relationships: Lauren Bloom/Helen Sharpe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Ironic

**Author's Note:**

> Ni los personajes ni el universo en el que se desarrollan son de mi propiedad.   
> Muy posible futura relación entre Helen y Lauren.  
> Creo que son la primer pareja jamás canon que he shippeado en mi vida.

**Capítulo I.**

—¿Estás bien? ­—pregunta Casey tocando el hombro de la Dra. Bloom.

Ella exhala lentamente, puede sentir las gotas de sudor rodar por su frente y su columna, mojar la camisa del uniforme, siente una urgencia interna, inexpresable, por salir de ese lugar, por encontrar un lugar donde su mente deje de pensar tan precipitadamente cómo lo hace ahora.

Jamás hay dos tipos iguales de Trastorno por Déficit de Atención e Hiperactividad.

—Sí —dice. Se yergue un poco, corrige su postura como si anteriormente no hubiera estado en la posición de centinela en la que se encuentra ahora. Eso parece ayudar siempre, pero no ahora, no cuando a pesar de la urgencia por salir de ese lugar también siente urgencia por concentrarse para poder quedarse, para poder trabajar, para poder ser útil, ser necesaria.

Lauren inhala profundamente y exhala, el ruido en la sala parece descender, sin embargo, su mente aún parece trabajar a más revoluciones de las que puede soportar. Susurra algo como —ya vuelvo —a Casey y desaparece por uno de los pasillos.

Ha terminado con la medicina para el dolor hace una semana, y el dolor en su pierna comienza a desvanecerse, incluso ahora, cuando el dolor parece solo un boceto, teme estar inventándoselo. Está sentada contra la pared adyacente a la puerta de la terraza, las cosas son un poco irónicas, en un principio anhelaba dejar de sentir dolor, anhelaba dejar de tomar esa tonta medicina para el dolor, y ahora lo ansía todo, sobretodo, el universo tiene una forma retorcida de hacer funcionar las cosas, ansía sentir dolor, porque quiere poder mantenerse concentrada, y no quiere volver a tomar Adderall.

—Te encontré

A Lauren le toma más tiempo del necesario reconocer la voz, tiene su cabeza recostada sobre sus rodillas y su respiración es superficial y pesada, todo se siente pesado a su alrededor.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta la misma voz, esta vez hay una pizca de preocupación sincera que se cuela a través de las cuerdas vocales.

Lauren traga saliva, está mareada e internamente tiene frío. Piensa en mentir, en usar el sarcasmo, en zafarse de la amistad y buscar refugio en la soledad, sin embargo, no cree lograrlo, no cree sobrevivir un día más sobria por su propia cuenta. Había subestimado la gravedad de la situación hasta que intentó hablar y simplemente no pudo hacerlo, ahora el temor crece, porque esto ha pasado de ser una simple situación de desconcentración a un ataque de pánico. Levanta levemente su cabeza y niega. No se encuentra bien y es la primera vez, desde que dijo haber abusado del Adderall, que lo admite.

—¿Quieres que llame a Iggy? —pregunta Helen

Lauren vuelve a negar con la cabeza, su temperatura corporal parece un termostato roto y de pronto el frío parece desaparecer para dar paso al calor, puede sentir su ropa pegarse de nuevo a su cuerpo de manera incómoda a causa del sudor.

Helen suspira lentamente, lo hace de manera suave y pausada para que Lauren no lo perciba, comienza a frustrarse consigo misma por no intuir lo que su mejor amiga desea. Inhala. —¿Cómo puedo ayudar? —utiliza el lema de Max, el lema más eficiente y práctico y fácil que ha escuchado en su vida, pero sobretodo, el más útil.

Lauren inhala profundamente, es consciente de que la mujer a su lado solo quiere ayudarla así que lo permite —Necesito salir de aquí.

**Author's Note:**

> Si les ha gustado esta historia me encantaría saberlo a través de un comentario, no importa si es un comentario de una o mil líneas, intentaré leer todos. También, si necesitan un amigo o alguien con quien simplemente desahogarse, aquí estoy, pueden enviarme un mensaje interno y yo con gusto les contestaré.
> 
> La historia detrás de esto:  
> Hace una semana comencé y terminé New Amsterdam por las mismas, la primera temporada me encantó, debo decir que es de las mejores series médicas que he visto y también puedo decir que uno de los factores que la hacen tan buena es toda la buena vibra que transmite, la frase de Max, el protagonista —¿Cómo puedo ayudar? —es simplemente quizá lo que necesitamos para hacer de este mundo un mundo mejor.   
> La segunda temporada es simplemente magistral, seré sincera, estoy un poco quemada, abrumada, sobre saturada por la universidad, así que mis niveles de estrés y la constante necesidad interna, individual, de hacer algo <> me llevaron a adelantar los episodios, hubiera saltado la temporada completa si no fuera por mi hiper fijación cuestionablemente sana con los personajes Lauren Bloom y Helen Sharpe.   
> En la situación caótica personal en la que me encuentro no prometeré que habrá una continuación de esta historia, honestamente la escribí exactamente porque mi cerebro la necesitaba, necesitaba tipear toda esta barbarie de pensamientos y personajes para vaciar un poco el almacenamiento interno.


End file.
